My Skin
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: By Natalie Merchant. A Very emotional shot of Rosalie and Emmett and Rosalie's struggling to keep up through her banes and pain. Takes right after my fanfic The Reason. Rosalie and Emmett Story.


_Ok this shot takes right after the events of the "reason"_

_it's unbetaed so be patient :)  
_

Enjoy....

_

* * *

My Skin_

_Natalie Merchant_

I stood before him, my eyes glued in his, golden melting inside crimson, I couldn't breathe, my voice had admitted what my mind was scared to even consider, my love for him. He stood there, looking at me with happiness, with hope, with equal love but still, I was afraid I would damage it all, I would damage him even if I didn't want to, like I damaged myself.

'Look at me, Emmett, what do you see?' I whisper, trying to provoke him to see how broken I am, how broken I became.

_Take a look at my body, look at my hands_

_There's so much here that I don't understand_

_Your face saving promises, whispered like prayers_

_And I don't need them_

He remained silent for awhile, looking at me, I could feel the venom gathering in my mouth as I clenched my teeth, waiting for the rejection and the disdain, it'd be so easier for me to hate myself and my beauty for all the banes that they inflicted on me, if I had _him _to reject me too.

_'Cause I've been treated so wrong, _

_I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

'I see an angel, _my_ _angel_, Rose.' He says, his voice smooth, comforting, redemptive. I look even deeper in his eyes and I can't see the remorse I expected to see, I can't see the fear and the worry, the rejection, the disdain. I can only see love and care and passion and lust and need. His eyes promise so much, so many things his mouth is in no need of saying as the silence stretches between us for a few endless moments, our eyes locked, our lips shut, our minds wrapped around the moment.

_Well, contempt loves the silence, it thrives in the dark_

_The fine winding tendrils that strangle the heart_

_They say that promises sweeten the blow_

_But I don't need them, no I don't need them_

'You can't possibly want someone like me,' I whisper the only thing I can see logical through my eyes. I have been damaged for so long, I have get used to the pain, but I can't take another one down with me and especially not _him_, he is too important to be taken down by my pain and weaknesses.

_I've been treated so wrong, _

_I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

_I'm a slow dying flower in the frost killing hour_

_Sweet turning sour and untouchable_

'Why not?' he whispers, pressing me to say what I believe for myself, he makes me angry, I have confessed to him what happened to me, what people did to me, how much they damaged me, how far beyond repair I am and still, he asks me why we can't stay close, why he's not enough when _I_ am the problem here; when _my_ banes are the problem here.

'Because of what happened to me, Emmett!' I say the truth through my teeth and I can't stop the tearless sob escaping my lips, sometimes it's hard to stay close to him, his happy mood, his smile, his _light_ makes me want to crawl further into my dark hole. I have get used to my pain, I have embraced it if I can't overpower it. I need my darkness and its numb feeling after the first strikes of it, it's more comfortable than the cruel light that Emmett wants to stand me against. I have a long time to stand on my own two feet and cowardly enough, I like the darkness that surrounds me now.

_Oh, I need_

_The darkness_

_The sweetness_

_The sadness_

_The weakness_

'I want to be there for your Rosalie, all the way with you.' He says now, he's not touching me; he knows I'm physically strong enough not to need support while I cry with no tears. I know he can keep his promise, I know he can be there for me indeed, I know he can do it and oh I need this.

_Oh, I need this_

I have been in pain for far too long, I know this, I have been in disdain of my own self for far too long and I know that too. I need someone there for me, someone like the handsome, pure man standing before me. I need a kiss every time I crawl, I need a lullaby even if I can't sleep at nights, and even if I can't stand to face the light for now, I know I need an angel to bring me back to normal, eternity is far too long for me to crawl. Emmett is my angel like I am his and I can't oversee this, I know.

_Need a lullaby_

_A kiss goodnight_

_Angel, sweet love of my life_

_Oh, I need this_

'Even if I'm that damaged,' I half-ask and half-confirm to both of us, this time he smiles and approaches me, taking the couple of steps that are separating us, he touches my arm and I stand before him, our bodies straight and velvet like against each other, our fronts touching slightly with only the small breeze of the forest caressing the gap as we breath heavily and we separate for an inch in every exhale of unnecessary oxygen, his hand is still touching my arm and it slides down my skin until he interwindes his fingers with mine and I gasp, not only our bodies are linked through our hands but also our souls through our eyes.

'You're not damaged, only tender.' He whispers, 'A tender flower that needs some care as to blossom again.' He goes on and a small, sad chuckle escapes my lips, the man who can compare my banes as a tender flower's needs is the right person for me.

'I'm a dying flower, Emmett, you shouldn't stay close and see me destroy, none wants to see a flower dying.' I told him in a small voice playing his flower game of words and he smiles, his free hand is hugging my waist and our bodies press against each other.

_I'm a slow dying flower, frost killing hour_

_The sweet turning sour and untouchable_

I don't struggle at the friction, the fear of physical touch has been overpowered a long time ago, if I hadn't made it as much as to touch people the easiest I could those five pieces of filth wouldn't have been punished for what they had done to me. I stay in Emmett's hug and now our faces are so close to each other, I can feel his cool, sweet breath whispering calmness upon my skin, his crimson eyes never leaving mine, our souls like two fires close to each other are dying to be joint and even if I feel the attraction I'm trying to resist. If I kiss him now, if we become one now, I won't be able to let go of him and he won't be allowed not to keep his promise of being there all the way. I'm trying to resist a little longer as I look in his angel-like face, enjoying his touch, remembering his previous touches, while I confessed to him what had happened to me, yet I'm trying to give him as much time as I can manage so he can think about it again.

_Do you remember the way that you touched me before?_

_All the trembling sweetness, I loved and adored_

_Your face saving promises, whispered like prayers_

_I don't need them_

And as his lips touch mine, I can't resist anymore, I can't hold back my love for him, the love that pushed me to save him from that bear, the love that gave me power to carry him for over one hundred miles to my father, the love that made me doom him in my way of life as I saw it. He thinks he was blessed to have me saving him but inside my darkness, my sweet, painful darkness, I still beat myself for doing this to him, to the man I love.

_I need the darkness_

_The sweetness_

_The sadness_

_The weakness_

_Oh, I need this_

_I need a lullaby_

_A kiss goodnight_

_Angel, sweet love of my life_

_Oh, I need this_

'I love you,' I almost whine against his lips as I break the kiss first, the truth painful yet alleviating, he looks in my eyes and I know he can see the darkness surrounding me, we're one now and he can see the effort he has to put as to save me from my demons, like I am bound to do with his, from now on. And I hope we can make it, I hope he can take me out of the darkness I let myself in for so long and I want to save him from his own demons. I want to be there, to kiss him every day of eternity, I want to sing a lullaby to him even if he can't sleep at nights and I want to love him like I know I'm able to do.

_Well, is it dark enough?_

_Can you see me?_

_Do you want me?_

_Can you reach me?_

_Or I'm leaving_

'I love you too, Rose, don't _ever_ forget that.' He says to me and I know it will be either taking him down with me or being raised on the surface with him.

_Then you shut your mouth_

_And hold your breath_

_You kiss me now_

_You catch your death_

_Oh, I mean this_

_Oh, I mean this_

But as he kisses me again, I want to be on the surface again, I forget all my pain, all my damage and all my pain, all my loss and my destroyed dreams of normality and kids and I'm letting him to drag me up on the surface, up to the happiness.

I'm letting my angel to take me up to my heaven on earth and let him try to save me.

* * *

_When i listened to that song i cried as i remembered Rosalie and Emmett and how many things Rosalie has been though so... it was a very fav shot that i made :)_

_please tell me what u think :)_


End file.
